


Reunion/Reunited lovers w/ Thor from Valentines Prompts

by sirenbarnes



Series: Marvel Imagines/Headcanons [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Marvel Universe, Reader-Insert, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, marvel imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenbarnes/pseuds/sirenbarnes
Summary: Thor and you reunite again.





	Reunion/Reunited lovers w/ Thor from Valentines Prompts

 

* * *

Thor stared blankly ahead of him as he sat outside the avengers headquarters. Thinking about how he could defeat Thanos, thinking about if you were even still alive. He really wished you were here with him, he missed you so much, and also he worried about you.

Unbeknownst to him, he didn’t know you were hastily making your way over to him.

“Babe.” You spoke bringing Thor out of his thoughts. His head snapped up as tears welled in his eyes.

“Y/n… Is that really you?” he asked, making you nod your head yes.

“Yes.” You replied, he quickly got up, basically running towards you and wrapping his arms around you, pulling you closer to his chest and crushing you into a tight hug.

You let out a gasp, trying to push yourself away but failing. He was crushing you, and it was getting harder for you to breath.

“Can’t breathe.” you gasped out, as Thor loosened your grip though he didn’t let go of you. He pressed his lips against the top of your head.

“I missed you so much.” He muttered against the top of your head.

“I thought you were dead or you vanished.” He muttered again, squeezing you tighter to his chest, making you let out a choked gasp.

“Thor I can’t breathe.” You gasped out, not that he listened.

“I’m never letting you go.” He proclaimed, kissing the top of your head then your neck, as he tightened his grip…

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
